User blog:DarkMistHakuro/"Chronicles of Night Watch"
UPDATE Created "The Battle on Permafrost Island [PART 2" and "Concerns..."] Sorry if I'm not adding this to the Discussion related to this, but I wanted to avoid making an EXTREMELY long list all based off of Night Watch and avoiding clogging the Idea Section with my ideas. So, I moved the thread into this blog. Here, this is the Books section of the rebel organization. Enjoy. The King's Theory by Unknown "It is known throughout history that once a nation impose heavy oppression among its citizen, resistance is inevitable. Unfortunately, the Arcane Government refuses to change, and continued to create unrest more threatening than the Dark Army. I will not allow it, I cannot bear to see our home crumble from within the infrastructure. This is who we are. This is why we took up arms and fought for change. So that our homes will no longer worry about danger, so that our future generations will experience peace. That is the mission of Night Watch. That is why we exist." Night Watch 100th Anniversery: Otus's Opening Speech By Otus "Welcome, fellow members of the Night Watch! I stand on the podium, that was once stood upon by previous great leaders, two of which, sits behind me today. I relish in this moment, looking at the hopeful faces in this audience. Thinking to myself, 'How far have we came?'. After all, today is the day we honor those veterans who fought and died for us across the seven seas, and today is the day we sow the seeds of revolution into our fine recruits. Our numbers since its foundation have grown slowly, but we have grown strong! Night Watch is more than a movement, it is a family." First Menace: "Leviathan" by "Vodachi" "I have never considered that a soldier from the Arcane Government would come over and fight for Night Watch. He must have been disillusioned after witnessing atrocities from his former colleagues. He appeared to be fitting within the ranks in a week, despite his previous occupation. When I once talked to him, I learned that he considered his departure a noble action and that his friends back in AG would understand. After hearing his opinion, I became concerned. I am worried at the possibility that Leviathan's betrayal did not meet so well in the eyes of his peers." Second Menace: "Jinx" by Fretherus "She is an odd one, I'll tell you that much. Most of her days are spent within her curious labortory, where peculiar noises ring out from time to time. Machinery? A new potion? I do not know. When I asked about her routine, she merely scoffed and ignored me. But everytime she emerges into the field with her 'results'. I can't help but smile at the advantages she bring into battle. She is certainately the most bizarre of the seven." Third Menace: "Yokai" by "Feral" "The girl we found. She was not ordinary. Surely, a beast was likely to create such a bloody scene, and yet, we found a human being, in the middle of all those corpses. It was within a temple, now tarnished from age. We were in the main hall, heading through there to rescue a group of monks who sent a distress signal an hour ago. And they were these people, lying at our feet, cold and lifeless. The girl was staring at us, with those scarlet lifeless eyes. She appeared to be emitting a dark aura around her. Of course I was ready to kill her here, but Rave insisted that we bring her along, much to my and the rest of the squad's shock. At last, the entire squad grudgingly complied, and we moved on towards home. But I tell you, her eyes have a nasty glow and the darkness around her did not disappear. And I don't like it, not one bit." "Fourth Menace: Rave" by Otus "I must say, it was very unlikely that such a loud fellow could ever make to the top ranks of the Seven Menace. Rave proved me wrong. His sense for battle is balanced by his keen insight for justice. His drinking habits are as big as his magic power. Many people saw him as an idol, and he was loved by children. To have a man such as Rave lead the 3rd Wizard Regiment into our battle against the Arcane Government and the Dark Army, brings new hope into our weary hearts. Now, if only we can stop him from getting too drunk before his missions, ho ho ho!" "Fifth Menace: Visor" by Fretherus "Visor. I could never understand that young man. He always kept to himself, never conversating, never talking about his past or what he intend to do while in Night Watch. Strangely, I cannot remember the day we recruited him. He seems to be full of mystery. His eerie mask does strike fear into the enemy, and Vodachi find him as formidable. I, too, find him a reliable ally. If only he opens himself to his comrades, then perhaps he will learn to enjoy his days here..." "Sixth Menace: Coma" by Otus "That girl knows more about sleep than anymore else in this organization. I would not go on to call her 'lazy', but she must know the appropriate time for slumbering and performing tasks. While she does succeed at missions from time to time, her habit for slacking on the field often infuriates the other menaces. It is also a terrible idea to wake her while she is asleep, for her wrath knows no bounds. I do not know how she possess a great skill in magic despite her inactivity, but I believe her strength comes not from practice, but from her imagination..." Seventh Menace: "Sahra" by "Sahra" "My mother once said that my brother and I will leave an impact on our homeland, Savaria. Being the youngest of my family, I tend to be overshadowed by my famous brother. Of course, this made me wanted to work harder so that I can walk side-by-side with him. Then again, he is always pushing ahead, and I tend to feel discouraged. However, I would remember my mother's words, and train every day, every hour, to push beyond my limits. Soon, I became strong enough to protect my village from bandits. However, I grew frustrated at the AG who intruded upon Savaria's business and I later left my home to join Night Watch. I have never regretted my decision, but my mother was always worried about me, so I sent her letters every day to ease her aching heart. I made a promise to myself to return home after our purpose was fulfilled. I promised. Wait for me, mother." "Vodachi's Shadow" by Fretherus "I have always held a suspicion against the leader I fought for, but not because of her morale and rightous goals, but the secrets she may be hiding. Always, when she is alone, I can hear her talking to someone. Upon questioning her about it, she smiled and denied such a thing happening. From time to time, I would see a figure behind the leader, as if it is a part of her shadow. Who knows what that figure could be. A sinister traitor? A conspirator? Perhaps even the Dark Wizard himself. Whatever it may be, I hope it does not spell the downfall of our precious organization." "The Empty Void" by Otus "I will never forget the day the news of Master Fulmine's death hit us deeply. I could remember that day, when the coffin came down the decorated path towards the pedestal. Almost everyone, dressed in black. Men, women, the elderly, and even the young children weeped as the tomb is carried closer to us. It was a dreary sight indeed, but I could not break down emotionally in front of the crowd. I must, I have to carry out my role. As I placed the wreath onto the coffin, we held our silence as everyone else murmered their wishes to the good instructor. She was the 3rd Menace, yet even Leviathan awknowledges her prowess in combat. Her confident smile will be missed, and her joking demeanor will never be heard again. And no matter how many times I stare at that coffin, I kept pondering to myself, thinking, that something like this could have been avoided..." "The Battle on Permafrost Island 1" by Nemo "The air was cold and stale. Not a single life past those huge ice floes. Snow fell steadily, but could easily turn into the worst kind of snowstorm you want to avoid. Me and my 56 remaining men, stationed on Permafrost Island to protect them from the AG ever since they tried to use the village as a military base. 'For righteous reasons.' They say. We didn't believe them, and even if they were telling the truth, it would be a harassment to the villagers. At the break of dawn, the AG arrived in fleets of 5 frigates, 1 iron-clad battleship, and 2 caravels. They landed near the ice floes, marched down towards the village and forcibly attempted to capture the island. However, we waited within the village, ready to intercept them. We've evacuated the civilians and barricaded the front entrance. Surprisingly, they destroyed part of the cliffs at the back of the village, creating a new entryway for their forces. The battle was difficult, trying to keep back the enemy from two sides, but we managed, forcing them to retreat." "The Battle on Permafrost Island 2" by Aero "Two weeks since we drove those Arcane dogs back to their fleet, but they remain on those waters, most likely creating another plan to breach our defenses. I am taking over Nemo's post as commander of the Permafrost Relief Battalion. We called for reinforcements, but our home base will be tardy in sending in the next main force. For now, we have to sustain on just our surviving troopers and a few village volunteers. The sun is starting to rise, and I see 2 more frigates join the Arcane Government's fleet. I can see from the cliff that rowboats are being deployed and the cannons on the decks are prepared to fire at the village. But just like before, we will drive them back, and this time, we will humiliate them to the point where they will never set foot on this neutral island ever again." "The Battle of Alalea" by Blackout "I dare not try to remember the horrific scene that took place on those green, grassy fields. No one can say it was glorious, nor can anyone laugh about the battle afterwards. It was a mistake that caused us to retreat, to surrender, from the army serving under Arthur the Cursebeard. We have slayed many of his men, and few of his officers, yet suffered loses of our own, including Chiroku the 2nd Menace. The battle was fought with the intention of liberating the people from the harsh rule of the One Shot pirates, and converting the state into one of democracy or a republic. It, of course, failed, as we misjudged the might of the One Shot pirates. The devastation took a toll on our organization, and forced some of the soldiers to resign due to their injuries. That battle is also the reason why I am forced to wear a contamination suit ever since..." "Concerns..." by Jinx "Look here, Leviathan. I believe we should ask Vodachi about creating a secondary base in another secluded area. I believe the first base was hastingly built and can pose a huge vulnerability to us if the enemy finds out our location. We are in a serious disadvantage as the landscape will pose as a hinderance to our defenses, and we do not have a escape route for the refugees and emergency situations. So, if we can convince the other Menaces, we can probably talk to Vodachi and REDACTED, and see if they will comply to our concerns. I am only talking to you first, Leviathan, because you seem very uncomfortable around the base, noting every single open spot where the Arcane Government or the Dark Army can cripple us." Category:Blog posts